Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance System (TCAS) advisories may be graphically displayed on a display located in the flight deck and may provide pilots and flight crews with information on the location of other aircraft in the vicinity. TCAS equipment transmits signals to transponder equipped aircrafts within its immediate vicinity and receives reply signals from the aircraft. By measuring the time intervals between the transmissions and the replies the TCAS can determine the relative range, bearing and altitude of the other aircraft(s). With this information the TCAS can determine a potential threat and will, if necessary, generate advisories on the TCAS display, with the advisories varying depending on the severity of the threat. The advisories may be graphically displayed as a generally trapezoidal shape that moves upwards and downwards on the TCAS display, with the location being indicative of the threat of the aircraft and where the threat of the aircraft is based upon the proximity, speed, climb rate, etc. of each aircraft. The generally trapezoidal shape may be designed to match the shape of the aircraft reference symbol and thus may not be entirely trapezoidal.